Real Racing 3
Store Description APP STORE BEST OF 2013. NOW WITH REAL-TIME MULTIPLAYER! **#1 Top Free App in over 90 countries** Real Racing 3 is an award-winning franchise that sets a new standard for mobile racing games – it really must be experienced to be believed. This app offers in-app purchases. You may disable in-app purchasing using your device settings. See http://support.apple.com/kb/HT4213 for more info. Mobile Excellence Awards – WINNER: Best Mobile Game 2013 Game Connect Asia Pacific – WINNER: Game of The Year 2013, Technical Excellence, Excellence in Art Meffy Awards – FINALIST: Best Mobile Game 2013 Real Racing 3 features a continuously expanding roster of officially licensed tracks, a 22-car grid, and over 70 meticulously detailed cars from makers like Ferrari, Porsche, Lamborghini, Mercedes-Benz, Bugatti, and Audi. Plus Real-Time Multiplayer, Social Leaderboards, Time Trials, Ghost Challenges, and innovative Time Shifted Multiplayer™ (TSM) technology, allowing you to race anyone, anytime, anywhere. **This is a resource-intensive game featuring extremely high quality visuals. Please make sure you have at least 1.5GB of free space on your device.** PRAISE FOR REAL RACING 3 “Feels a full generation ahead of the competition” (IGN, 9.1/10, Editors’ Choice) “A stunning visual masterpiece on mobile” (Touch Arcade) “Sets the new standard on mobile for racing games” (Pocket Gamer, 9/10, Gold Award) REAL CARS Drive Real Racing’s largest roster of cars yet – don’t miss our new manufacturers like Ferrari, Porsche, Lamborghini, Mercedes-Benz, Bugatti, and Audi. Take the wheel of over 70 intensely detailed vehicles and test your skills on an authentic 22-car race grid – the most epic racing experience on any handheld. REAL TRACKS Burn rubber on a full lineup of 12 real tracks in multiple configurations from top locations around the world, including the latest arrivals Circuit de Catalunya and Dubai Autodrome, plus Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca, Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps, Silverstone, Hockenheimring, and many more. REAL PEOPLE Real Racing 3 brings innovative multiplayer modes for anyone, anytime, anywhere. Get bumper to bumper with friends and rivals in global Real-Time Multiplayer, powered by Game Center™. When your friends and rivals aren’t online, drop into any race to challenge AI-controlled versions of your friends in Time-Shifted Multiplayer™. If you want to hone your skills to perfection, take on Time Trial Ghost Challenges, allowing you to learn from the very best. MORE CHOICES THAN EVER Compete in over 1500 events, including Cup races, Eliminations, Endurance challenges, and Drag Races. Choose from a diverse range of upgrades to maximize your car’s performance. View the action from a variety of camera angles, tweak the HUD and fine-tune the controls to your personal preference. THE PREMIER RACING EXPERIENCE Powered by the remarkable Mint™ 3 Engine, Real Racing 3 features detailed car damage, fully functioning rear view mirrors, and dynamic reflections for truly HD racing. Enjoy a rich, next-gen game with the most advanced cross-platform social and competitive racing community ever. Real Racing 3 delivers it all and pushes the boundaries with every update. Welcome to the definitive racing experience for everyone, everywhere. __ Terms of Service : http://www.ea.com/terms-of-service Game EULA: http://tos.ea.com/legalapp/mobileeula/US/en/GM/ Visit https://help.ea.com/ for assistance or inquiries. EA may retire online features and services after 30 days’ notice posted on www.ea.com/1/service-updates Important Consumer Information: requires a persistent Internet connection (network fees may apply); requires acceptance of EA’s Privacy & Cookie Policy, TOS and EULA includes in-game advertising; collects data through third party analytics technology (see Privacy & Cookie Policy for details); contains direct links to the Internet and social networking sites intended for an audience over 13 Gallery Real Racing 3.jpg Real Racing 3 001.jpg Real Racing 3 002.png Real Racing 3 003.png Real Racing 3 004.png Real Racing 3 005.jpg Category:Firemonkeys Studios Category:Racing Category:IOS games Category:Android games Category:Free games